


Fix It

by Planetary_life



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Medical Torture, Mental Institutions, Multi, mechanic, pre game, this will lead to in game as well so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetary_life/pseuds/Planetary_life
Summary: Silvia Sykes is was mechanic at a mental institution. At her job she meets some new people and her life is going to change and not for the better.





	Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurses start to unstrap Evan MacMillin. 'What are the doing? There's no way they listened to me, not after what the doctor said.' Evans eyes just stayed on you as they took him away. Your body automatically starts to relax. All that was left in the room was you and the creepy ass Doctor now. He would shift his eyes every so often.
> 
> Until it happened. Everything happened so sudden. '
> 
> Why did you have to open your mouth?'

There was a nurse sitting at one of the many tables in the calfateria. She wore a long, white medical gown with large puffy sleeves and a thick brown belt. 

This nurse was not you. Hell, you weren't even a nurse, you are a mechanic. Right now you were on a lunch break. Your job here was simple, unlike Sally Smithson over there. All you did was change the occasional light bulb or fix a generator every so often. Even though the job was easy you were called everywhere over this god forsaken building for false alarms all the time. Today was full of that. Currently, this peanut butter and jelly sandwich was all the salvation you had at the moment.

Suddenly, the intercom goes off. " Sylvia Sykes, please report to lab 306. Sylvia Sykes, please report to lab 306." With a sigh, you stand up and chuck your small piece of salvation into the trash. ' Back to work.' You think as you walk down the many halls of the asylum. This job now seems like a chore, but this is also the only thing that pays your bills. Honestly, this was a job sent from heaven it seemed like sometimes. Others, this jobs was a living hell. 

You had been working at this job for sometime now. Four years maybe, No five. Because of all the time here, you have gained a level of trust. You are one of the few people who get to go to the 3rd level of the building. The third level was full of the worst criminals in the area, some were even sent here from other countries. Well they were considered the worst but they had been nothing but good to you so far.

Walking down this hallway was terrifying the first time around, Now it was nothing but a daily task. There wasn't as many rooms as there are in the floors below. Most of the doors had heavy, metal doors that only opened from lock and key. There was a few others that were just simple wooden doors but those were staff only rooms like bathrooms. One room however was locked. That was your little office to an extent. The small room was full of various tools and a few books for when you had down time. 

Assuming that there was going to be a false alarm like all the other times oday you don't bother to get your tools.

Walking through the open door of the the lab into the cream white room you notice something. You had never been in this lab before. On the walls there was many wires that you never put up. 'Must have been done before I was aloud up here.' You thought. In the center of the room you see a stiff looking medical bed. However, this bed had seven straps. Four for the arms and legs two for the head and neck and one for a waist. toward the head of the bed there was a few wires with pads at the ends.

" Mrs. Sykes. Thank you for coming." You whip around to see a tall man with the biggest smile you have ever seen. Honestly, He's more unsettling than most of the patients here.

" Yes, sorry I was so late. I was at lunch" Really you didn't care. " So, what might the problem be Dr...?" you have never seen this guy before.

"Dr. Carter at your serves, but I tried testing the electrotherapy equipment and it seems that there is no electricity is running through the wires. I tried looking for the source of the problem but can't seem to find it. May you help me?" The doctor asks while bending down to your level.

With a huff you say," Well that is my job, so what's this for if I may ask." You look around for the problem as you ask.

'If you don't say anything I'll tell." I nod. "Well we have gotten a few new patients within in the past month and Evan MacMillan is in need of an.... appointment." Dr. Carter say with a stiff chuckle. You were starting to really not like this guy.

Trying really hard not to think about what he just said you continue "I found the problem. Whoever put these in didn't burn the wires so they came loose and felt a part. Nothing to serious but it will take about 5-10 minutes to fix."

"Oh, that is good news. Do you mind if we bring Mr. MacMillan in here so we can start the procedure right away. We do have a schedule to keep you know. However I must tell you he is violent." This was the most serious you had heard him so far. So, you nod as you leave the room for some pliers and a lighter.

\---

Walking back into the room you hear thrashing in the middle of the room. The new man the room had his face covered with a white mask that had small holes for the eyes. The man couldn't scream however. 'They must have put something in his mouth' you thought, then you noticed something. He wasn't looking at people trying to strap him down to the table, no, he was looking right at you.

Feeling a bit off about the situation, you back away and look at your task at hand. ' This isn't right. I can't let this happen. But if I but in i could get in trouble.' You silently debating with yourself on whether say something as you fix the broken wires. You were soon taken from your thoughts as you hear a soft but painful groans and moans of pain from the man. Looking back you see that the doctor and the nurses had started to strap him down, but tighter than you think was necessary. ' Silvia, you have to say something." Sitting there, stunned in your little world, then notice he hasn't taken his eyes off you. 

" Doctor?" Your voice trembles as you spoke and your heart was racing a mile a minute. 

" What?" Dr. Carter seemed very stern in his words. It made since a few minutes ago when he was wrestling the patient but now? What was so off setting though was the fact he was still smiling that goddamn smile of his.

" I don't ... I think you're pulling the straps to tight. He sounds like he's in pain." You say meekly. 

The doctor only snickers at first before shaking his head. Walking over to you he grabs your chin roughly. " Do you think I didn't hear that?" he pauses waiting for an answer so you nod. " Well, last time I checked this man, Evan MacMillan, doesn't deserve to be treated all to nicely. Do you know why?" You shake your head no. " He murdered some people. Do you want men like that to be treated nicely? I know I don't." Dr. Carter than moves in all to close for comfort to your ear, feeling every breath he takes. " I also kind of like... He is just a big old puzzle piece in my game." The doctor then leans over to the nurses saying something, soon after they only no in reply.

The nurses start to unstrap Evan MacMillin. 'What are the doing? There's no way they listened to me, not after what the doctor said.' Evans eyes just stayed on you as they took him away. Your body automatically starts to relax. All that was left in the room was you and the creepy ass Doctor now. He would shift his eyes every so often.

Until it happened. Everything happened so sudden. '

Why did you have to open your mouth?'


End file.
